Happiness
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: Baekhyun ingin sekali menjalani kehidupan normal seperti wanita-wanita di luar sana. Baekhyun ingin merasakan perhatian dari suaminya. Baekhyun ingin merasakan rasa senang ketika apa yang ia inginkan dipenuhi oleh suaminya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu manja pada Luhan ketika hamil dulu, membuat rasa iri perlahan menyusup ke dalam hati Baekhyun. CHANBAEK GS! OS!


**Happiness?**

Cast(s) : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, usw

Genre(s) : Family, Hurt gagal/?, drama

Warning : GS! OOC! GAJE! TYPO bertebaran! Bahasa babak belur! EYD gak tepat! Dan penyakit sejenis lainnya! XD

Hidupku agak kacau karena berita Kris hiks, aku jadi gak konsen ngapa-ngapain, TO aja gak bisa aku kerjain karena kebayang momen" indah EXO huks. Dan sekarang ditambah lagi sama masalah pribadi aku, aku ngerasa hidupku benar" hancur saat ini. Aku baru tau ternyata tersenyum itu sulit. Aku gak tau harus bangkit dengan cara apa, akhirnya buat ngalihin pikiran, aku forsir otak buat nulis ff.

.

_Happy reading ^^_

.

Bahagia itu seperti apa sebenarnya? Bisakah seseorang mengenalkan rasa bahagia itu pada Baekhyun?

.

* * *

.

Byun Baekhyun terbiasa hidup dengan dunianya sendiri. Meskipun ia tinggal bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakak laki-lakinya, Baekhyun tetap merasa seorang diri karena memang begitu adanya. Baekhyun tau kenapa orangtuanya tidak pernah menganggap keberadaan dirinya. Baekhyun anak lemah yang tidak bisa diharapkan. Baekhyun itu penyakitan dan bodoh. _So_, untuk apa memberi perhatian lebih pada anak lemah dan bodoh? _Toh_, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan darinya.

Baekhyun memang bodoh, Baekhyun mengakui itu. Baekhyun selalu menduduki peringkat terakhir ketika menerima hasil belajar. Baekhyun tak hanya bodoh di pelajaran saja. Baekhyun bodoh dalam segala hal. Dari sekolah dasar sampai tamat universitas, Baekhyun selalu dimanfaatkan orang-orang jahat. Baekhyun terlalu senang mendengar kata 'teman' hingga ia mau melakukan apapun yang 'teman' itu suruh. Dulu, ketika SMP, baekhyun pernah tertangkap polisi karena ketahuan mencuri makanan di supermarket untuk 'teman'nya. Masih banyak lagi kebodohan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Dan hal paling bodoh yang pernah Baekhyun lakukan adalah berhubungan dengan alkohol. Andai saja ia tidak mencoba mengenal alkohol, ia tidak akan terjebak dalam kehidupan yang lebih buruk.

Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa takdirnya begitu buruk. Apa tidak cukup ia tidak disayangi keluarganya? Haruskah sampai mati ia bergaul dengan orang-orang yang mengabaikannya terus? Tidakkah Tuhan mengasihaninya?

Jujur saja, Baekhyun juga ingin seperti kakak laki-lakinya. Pintar, punya banyak teman, dikenal banyak orang, dihargai, dan paling penting disayangi kedua orangtuanya. Luhan –kakak laki-laki Baekhyun- juga menikah dengan wanita yang sangat mencintainya. Luhan disayangi keluarga istrinya. Luhan memiliki karier yang bagus. Luhan juga tampan. Luhan itu sangat sempurna. Kenapa ia begitu berbanding terbalik dengan kakak kandungnya itu?

Baekhyun juga iri dengan Kyungsoo -kakak iparnya- kalau boleh jujur. Cantik, pintar, berprestasi, dan berkarier. Luhan dan Kyungsoo benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Suami istri sempurna. Baekhyun pernah berpikir ingin bertukar posisi dengan Kyungsoo. Dicintai suaminya, dicintai keluarganya, dicintai keluarga suaminya, dicintai teman-temannya, hingga senyuman tak pernah meninggalkan bibir _heart-shaped_ milik Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali Baekhyun merasakan menjadi Kyungsoo. Ia juga ingin tersenyum selebar Kyungsoo.

Saat tahun ke-4 di universitas Baekhyun sempat memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat manis mulut. Baekhyun benar-benar percaya bahwa Kai –kekasihnya- mencintainya. Setidaknya Kai berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Dua bulan, hanya dua bulan Kai bersikap baik padanya. setelah itu Kai menghilang tanpa jejak. Kai tidak bisa dihubungi. Baekhyun menunggu Kai selam dua tahun. Meskipun tak ada kabar, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyerah karena saat itu Baekhyun percaya bahwa Kai mencintainya.

Tepat di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke-24, Baekhyun mendengar bahwa Kai sudah menikah di China. Baekhyun benar-benar _down_ di hari itu. Itu hari ulangtahunnya, tapi tak satupun kebahagiaan yang menghampirinya. Paginya ia bertengkar dengan anak bosnya hingga ia dipecat, orangtuanya marah besar karena membuat mereka malu. Orangtuanya berteman baik dengan bosnya. Telinga Baekhyun terasa terbakar mendengar celotehan ibunya yang tak henti-hentinya membandingkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan malamnya seorang teman sekantornya yang bernama Lay memberinya berita buruk itu.

Malam itulah pertama kali Baekhyun menyentuh alkohol. Ketika hati dan pikirannya terasa begitu penuh. Baekhyun berharap alkohol bisa menenangkannya seperti yang terjadi pada orang-orang di luar sana. Tapi apa yang Baekhyun dapat? Ia rasa ia benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam penderitaan. Seseorang menyetubuhinya saat ia mabuk. Seseorang yang membuat ia dipecat. Park Chanyeol, anak mantan bosnya sekaligus suaminya sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengharapkan kehidupan yang seperti itu. Menikah karena hamil, hamil dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya, menjadi menantu dari keluarga yang tidak mengharapkannya. Jika ada yang bertanya, Baekhyun lebih memilih hidup jauh dari semua orang, membesarkan anaknya seorang diri dari pada menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hati untuknya. Tapi Baekhyun bisa apa? Orangtuanya keras kepala. Mereka juga tidak peduli dengan hati Baekhyun. Bagi mereka yang penting itu nama baik.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap langit malam yang gelap sembari mengusap perutnya yang sudah besar. Usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ke-9. Baekhyun sangat suka menatap langit berbintang. Bintang itu indah dan menenangkan. Cahayanya memberi semangat pada Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun berpikir untuk menyerah, bintang-bintang itu selalu berhasil membuatnya bertahan. Bintang, satu-satunya teman Baekhyun.

"Sayang, Ibu harap kau lahir tidak seperti Ibu. Lahirlah menjadi anak yang cantik atau tampan, pintarlah seperti ayahmu, jangan bodoh seperti Ibu. Jadilah anak yang sehat, jangan sering-sering sakit seperti Ibu, mengerti?" Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menatap perutnya. "Ibu menyayangimu."

* * *

Menjadi Baekhyun itu tidak mudah. Menghadapi segalanya seorang diri, meskipun ia berstatus istri orang. Baekhyun sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan Baekhyun kecil dulu. Ia masih sering sakit-sakitan. Lelah sedikit saja, ia langsung drop. Terkena udara yang terlalu dingin, ia demam. Baekhyun benar-benar lelah terkadang. Ia benci dengan semua orang. Apa salah Baekhyun jika ia bodoh dan penyakitan? Baekhyun selalu belajar keras namun tidak satupun yang ditangkap otaknya, Baekhyun juga selalu menjaga kesehatannya, ia sama sekali tak ingin sakit. Tapi kenapa semua orang menyakitinya karena ia bodoh dan penyakitan? Apa Baekhyun benar-benar tidak pantas disayangi?

Baekhyun ingin sekali menjalani kehidupan normal seperti wanita-wanita di luar sana. Baekhyun ingin merasakan perhatian dari suaminya. Baekhyun ingin merasakan rasa senang ketika apa yang ia inginkan dipenuhi oleh suaminya. Selama ini, Baekhyun mencoba memenuhi keinginan janinnya dengan usaha sendiri. Baekhyun tidak merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan ibu-ibu hamil. Melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu manja pada Luhan ketika hamil dulu, membuat rasa iri perlahan menyusup ke dalam hati Baekhyun. Kyungsoo juga sangat diperhatikan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan kedua orangtua Luhan. Sedang Baekhyun? Huh, dia sendirian.

Bahkan ketika ia sakitpun, tidak ada yang merawatnya. Ia memang tinggal dengan suaminya. Namun Chanyeol hanya pulang ketika ia mau. Sekali tiga hari, sekali seminggu, sekali sebulan, atau bahkan hanya sekali dua bulan. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengharapkan lebih, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya, Chanyeol memiliki kekasih yang ia cintai. Terkadang Baekhyun sakit sampai ia merasa akan mati, tidak tau harus berbuat apa, untung saja tetangganya cepat tanggap dengan cahaya di rumahnya.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap ragu ponsel di tangannya, ia memandang nama yang tercantum di layar ponselnya dengan ragu. Haruskah ia menelepon Chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak pernah menghubungi Chanyeol sebelumnya, ia tidak tau apa Chanyeol mau menjawab panggilannya atau tidak. Tapi, ia benar-benar butuh seseorang sekarang. Perutnya sakit sekali. Lama berpikir, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi ibunya.

"_Apa?" _Baekhyun menahan napasnya mendengar suara ketus ibunya.

"I-ibu.." panggil Baekhyun lirih.

"_Apa sih? Cepat katakan, aku harus menidurkan cucuku. Kyungsoo tidak ada di rumah."_

Baekhyun meremas bajunya, menahan sakit di perutnya. "A-aku butuh ban-bantuan. Bi-bisakah Ibu ke-kemari?"

"_Aish! Aku tidak bisa. Sudah kubilang, Kyungsoo tidak di rumah!"_

"Ba-baiklah. Selamat malam."

Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, Baekhyun harus menghubungi Chanyeol. Rasa sakit itu membunuh Baekhyun. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang mengaliri kakinya. Ia tidak tau apa itu, Baekhyun tidak berani melihat.

"_Yeo-boseyo_!" sapa Baekhyun lirih.

'_Chanyeol sayang! Cepatlah! Aku menunggumu di kamar!' _Baekhyun tercekat mendengar suara wanita dari seberang sana.

"_Kau kenapa meneleponku sih? Aku kan sudah mengirim uang bulanan."_

Baekhyun meneteskan air mata karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya. "Ma-ma-af. A-aku butuh bantuan."

"Aish_! Besok aku akan pulang. Aku sibuk sekarang!"_

TUT TUT

.

"Hiks sa-kit se-kali.." ringis Baekhyun. Ponsel di tangannya terjatuh. Ia terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Matanya perlahan menutup.

* * *

"Astaga! Baekhyun! Kau kenapa?" Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan bocah kecil yang digendongnya di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun. Itu Nyonya Jung, tetangga Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Ketubannya sudah pecah, dan ini sudah mengering! Sejak kapan ini? Aku harus menghubungi ambulans!"

* * *

"Maaf! Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Sekali lagi maaf, ini di luar kuasa kami."

Chanyeol terduduk di depan ruang operasi. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, matanya terlihat kosong. Tangan kanannya meremas rambutnya kasar. Dokter bodoh itu pasti sedang bercanda dengannya.

Nyonya Park menggeleng tidak percaya, kakinya melemas mendengar penjelasan dokter. Tanpa sadar setitik air mata menuruni pipinya. Tuan Park mengusap bahu istrinya pelan. Ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Nyonya Park.

Nyonya Jung menatap sengit Chanyeol, sebuah tamparan ia layangkan di pipi Chanyeol. "_Neo_! _Napeun namja_!" teriak Nyonya Jung geram. Melihat Chanyeol yang tidak merespon, Nyonya Jung beralih pada Nyonya Byun –ibu Baekhyun.

"Kau!" Nyonya Jung menarik rambut Nyonya Byun kasar. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Biar kuberitahu, Nyonya Jung sangat menyayangi Baekhyun yang begitu baik dan manis. Tentu saja Nyonya Jung tau seperti apa kehidupan Baekhyun, Baekhyun pernah menceritakan segalanya padanya. Ia juga tau seperti apa wajah orangtua Baekhyun karena Baekhyun pernah menunjukkan foto mereka padanya. "KAU BENAR-BENAR IBU BODOH! IBU TERBURUK YANG PERNAH KUKENAL!"

* * *

Chanyeol menatap bayi dalam dekapannya. Bayi itu anaknya. Anak perempuannya bersama Baekhyun. Anak itu benar-benar manis seperti ibunya. Hidungnya kecil seperti ibunya. Bibirnya mungil dan tipis. Hati Chanyeol berdesir ketika matanya menekuri makhluk mungil itu. Anaknya lahir dengan berat 3.5 kg. Baekhyun sangat hebat menjaga anak itu dalam perutnya. Bayi itu lahir dengan tubuh sempurna dan berat normal.

Tuan Park menatap putranya prihatin. Chanyeol pasti sangat terpukul. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apapun yang terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa disesali.

Nyonya Park tidak bisa berhenti menangis, sama halnya dengan Nyonya Byun. Tuan Byun beberapa kali mengusap matanya yang memerah. Kyungsoo yang menggendong putranya berusaha menahan tangis. Ia tidak ingin putranya ikut menangis melihat ibunya menangis. Luhan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih terpaku menatap bayinya yang sangat manis.

"Ia mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun," ujar Luhan sembari mengusap lembut pipi keponakannya. Chanyeol tidak merespon perkataan Luhan, ia masih mempelajari garis lekuk wajah putrinya.

"Apa Baekhyun bermaksud menjadikan putri kalian sebagai penggantinya?" tanya Luhan lirih. "Sayang sekali, jika itu harapannya."

Jantung Chanyeol berdentum keras mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sekali lagi ia menatap lekat wajah putri mungilnya. Chanyeol merasa marah karena putri kecilnya itu tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Chanyeol ingin melihat mata berkilaunya. Chanyeol juga marah karena anak itu hanya diam digendongannya, tidak menggeliat, tidak menangis, dan tidak bernapas. Tubuh mungil itu kaku. Kulit yang seharusnya memerah itu putih pucat. Tubuh itu seharusnya hangat, tapi kenapa putrinya sangat dingin?

"Sabar, Yeol.." lirih Luhan sembari mengusap bahu Chanyeol pelan.

Air mata Chanyeol mulai berjatuhan, setiap derainya menyentuh kulit dingin dan pucat sang putri. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menciumi wajah putrinya.

"Maafkan ayah, sayang."

* * *

Nyonya Byun membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun putrinya. Putri yang selalu ia telantarkan selama ini. Kenapa akhirnya menjadi begini? Kenapa putrinya pergi sebelum ia memperbaiki kesalahannya? Kenapa Baekhyun pergi setelah meneleponnya? Kenapa juga ia mengabaikan suara tercekat Baekhyun tadi malam? Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak peka? Kenapa ia tidak tau kalau anaknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh?

"Byun Seohyun! Kau _pabo_! _Pabo_! Ibu terbodoh! Hiks" Nyonya Byun memukuli kepalanya, ia tidak tau harus melampiaskan amarahnya pada siapa karena ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Tuan Byun memeluk istrinya, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari mata tuanya. Ia memandang nanar tubuh kaku putrinya. Ia tidak seharusnya menyebut dirinya seorang ayah, ia sama sekali tidak menjaga anaknya. Ia membuang putrinya yang lemah, membiarkannya melewati apapun seorang diri. Ia yakin Tuhan sangat marah padanya, ia telah menyia-nyiakan malaikatnya.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dalam. Jantungnya sangat sakit melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Jaga putri kita, sayang. Maafkan aku hiks."

.

END

.

Haha ff hurt tergagal :D

Gak mau banyak bacot, ini cerita yg udah biasa tapi aku gak tau kenapa cerita ini terus menghantuiku. Aku kepikiran cerita ini saat ibuku bercerita tentang seseorang padaku :( dan berhubung aku sangat butuh pengalih pikiran, jadilah aku menulis ff ini, walaupun hasilnya kacau, well menulis dalam kondisi hati dan pikiran yang tidak baik bukanlah keahlianku :(

Oke bye bye~ tinggalkan jejak ne :)

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah nyempatin baca apalagi review hehe saranghae~


End file.
